Like Father, Like Son
by wisecchi
Summary: Hari Shikamaru dihabiskan dengan mengasuh kedua anaknya ditambah dengan anaknya Sasuke. Cih, bocah ini benar-benar penjelmaan Sasuke yang selalu berselisih dengannya sejak masa sekolah dulu./warnings inside RnR?


"_Uncle_."

"Hm?"

"Pinjam bukunya."

"Hm."

"_Uncle_."

"Huh?"

"Aku makan kuenya, ya."

"Ya."

"_Uncle_."

"Apa lagi?"

"Minta susu cokelat, boleh?"

"Ya, ya."

"_Uncle_."

"..."

"_Uncle_."

"Apa lagi, hah!"

"Ada uban."

**.**

**.**

**_Like Father_, _Like Son_**

**.**

**.**

**_characters belong to_ Masashi Kishimoto**

**_Warnings_: AU. _Kinda_ OOC. OC(s). _Beware of typo_(s).**

**Enjoy! OvO**

**.**

**.**

Shikamaru menyibakkan rambutnya dari satu sisi ke sisi yang lain, begitu terus berulang-ulang di depan cermin. Keningnya berkerut, alisnya sampai terasa menyatu. "Uban sialan," makinya. Berbekal sebuah pinset milik istrinya, perlahan tapi pasti ia cabut tiga helai rambut berwarna putih di dekat pelipisnya sembari meringis menahan sakit. Setelah korban (uban) berjatuhan, Shikamaru merapikan rambutnya kembali. Ia keluar dari kamar mandi, melewati dapur menuju ruang tamu.

Tiga bocah balita berlarian di depannya. Yang satu mengunyah biskuit, yang satunya memegang biji catur, dan yang satunya lagi belepotan susu cokelat. Ketiganya saling kejar-mengejar dan berteriak-teriak, tidak mengacuhkan Shikamaru.

Shikamaru sendiri telah kembali pada kegiatannya semula, menyibukkan dirinya mengamati berkas-berkas dokumen pekerjaan yang selalu dibawanya pulang setiap libur. Ya, hari ini seharusnya adalah hari minggu yang tenang untuknya bersantai. Tapi Jashin sepertinya tidak senang jika Shikamaru berbahagia. Buktinya ia ditugaskan untuk menjaga kedua anak kembarnya oleh sang istri yang pergi berkumpul bersama para ibu rumah tangga lainnya setelah jam makan siang tadi. Ditambah dengan kehadiran seorang bocah lagi, tamat sudah riwayatnya.

_Terkutuklah Uchiha Sasuke_, batin Shikamaru jengkel. Bocah iblis Uchiha ini dititipkan juga padanya tadi siang saat Sasuke mengantarkan nyonya Uchiha menemui Ino. Dan Sasuke sendiri pergi dengan alasan mengunjungi kakeknya di pinggiran kota Konoha.

Modus.

"_Uncle_, keltasnya telbalik, tuh."

Dan iblis kecil ini benar-benar banyak bicara. Ingin rasanya Shikamaru menendang keluar anak ini sesegera mungkin. Akan tetapi, mengingat ibu dari bocah itu adalah salah satu temannya semenjak SMU, ia mengurungkan niatnya. _Lebih baik mencekik Sasuke jika dia sudah pulang nanti_, pikir Shikamaru.

"_Uncle_."

Shikamaru menoleh, iris _onyx_ menatapnya kemudian berpindah ke bahunya.

"Ada ketombe."

**###**

"_Huatchi_!"

Kai menelengkan kepalanya ke sebelah kiri. Bocah berambut hitam sebahu itu menutup wajahnya dengan kedua telapak tangan mungilnya, berlindung dari serangan bersin sang ayah. "_Tou_-_chan_ gila, dingin-dingin begini kelamas pakai ail dingin."

Kano bergelayut di pinggang sang ayah, menyebabkan celana selutut yang dipakai sang ayah melorot beberapa senti. "Aku mau dikelamasin, _Tou_-_chan_. Kasuka-_kun_, ayo mandi baleng!"

Kasuka menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri, rambut hitam kemerahannya turut berayun. Ia mengelap mulutnya yang belepotan susu cokelat dengan tisu basah. Ia mendongak menatap Shikamaru. "Tidak, ah. Aku tidak mau jadi bodoh."

Alis Shikamaru bertaut, tidak mengerti. "Maksudmu?"

"_Daddy_ bilang jangan mandi sembalangan, nanti ketulalan bodoh." Kasuka melipat kedua tangannya di dada, bangga dengan ajaran ayahnya. Tisunya telah dibuangnya sembarangan.

_Ayahmu yang bodoh_, kutuk Shikamaru dalam hati. "Kano-_kun_, Kai-_chan_, ajak Kasuka-_kun_ main di kamar saja sana."

"Di kamalku apa di kamalnya?" Tanya Kano dan Kai bersamaan, telunjuk tangan kanan mereka saling menunjuk satu sama lain.

"Terserah kalianlah." Shikamaru ingin bunuh diri rasanya.

"Ayo ke kamal _Tou_-_chan_!" Kano dan Kai menarik tangan Kasuka. Mereka bertiga berlari menaiki tangga, ribut sekali.

Menyesal rasanya Shikamaru mengatakan kata 'terserah'. Ia hanya dapat berharap kamarnya tidak mengalami kerusakan parah. Terakhir kali kedua anaknya bermain di kamarnya, televisi di dalam kamar itu jatuh terbalik. Untung saja percikan listrik dari kabel yang rusak tidak sempat menjadi api. Bisa habis rumahnya dilalap si jago merah. Baru saja Shikamaru hendak berdoa pada Jashin, suara gedubrakan dari lantai dua terdengar. Dengan malas ia mengambil kapas dan menyumpal lubang hidungnya, eh, lubang telinganya.

Saatnya untuk kembali berkonsentrasi.

**###**

Ia merenggangkan otot-ototnya dengan gerakan sekali kucek ke belakang, memijit keningnya yang mulai dihiasi kerutan tipis akibat sering memicingkan mata jika tidak memakai kacamata. _Minus_ matanya mulai bertambah parah kira-kira sejak ia berusia 18 tahun. Shikamaru mendesah, ia mulai merasakan pengaruh (negatif) usia padanya. Ia menguap lebar, sudut matanya meneteskan air mata. Shikamaru baru saja hendak menyenderkan kepalanya pada meja kayu di hadapannya tepat saat ia mendengar suara barang berjatuhan dari arah dapur. Tentu saja ia kaget, orang yang dimakan usia memang lebih gampang terkejut. Apalagi mengingat ketiga balita yang diasuhnya hari ini sedang di lantai 2. Jadi... siapa gerangan yang berada di dapur saat ini?

Maling? Rampok? Teroris?

Bukan.

Shikamaru kembali memijit kepalanya yang mendadak sakit begitu melihat sumber keributan tadi, Kasuka meluluhlantakkan isi kulkasnya. Ia mendekati bocah itu, berdiri di sampingnya dan bertanya, "Kau itu sedang apa?"

"Lapal." Hanya itu yang dijawab oleh Kasuka, kue bolu keju di genggaman tangannya sementara beberapa barang tergeletak tepat di samping kakinya. Botol minuman, buah, sayur, kotak plastik berisi makanan beku, dan lain-lain berserakan.

Shikamaru menggendong bocah yang tingginya hanya melebihi lututnya itu dan mendudukkannya di kursi terdekat. Kasuka makan dengan lahap, sementara Shikamaru mulai membereskan kekacauan yang ada sembari menggerutu pelan.

"_Uncle_."

"Hah?"

"Kata _Daddy_, kalau mengomel telus cepat tua, loh."

Mendadak Shikamaru ingin membekukan diri di dalam kulkas saja hingga waktu berlalu dan keluar jika bocah menyebalkan itu telah berusia lebih tua darinya. Ia dapat membalikkan semua ejekan yang diterimanya dari anak itu, mungkin juga mengunjungi makamnya Sasuke. Khayalannya terlalu tinggi. Sambil mengenyahkan pikirannya, ia mengatur kembali isi kulkas, membersihkan sisa-sisa makanan yang berceceran, membuangnya di tong sampah, dan mengelap lantai. _Selesai_, batin Shikamaru.

Belum selesai.

Masih ada satu lagi yang harus Shikamaru bersihkan, yaitu tuan muda Uchiha Kasuka di sudut sana yang belepotan keju di sekujur tangan dan pipinya. Shikamaru menjerit dalam hati saat Kasuka mengelap kedua tangannya yang kotor di bajunya dan di taplak meja.

Shikamaru menangis di dalam hati.

**###**

"Hihihi."

"Jangan bergerak terus, Kasuka-_kun_."

Kasuka terkikik geli. "Tapi ini geli, _Uncle_. Hihi."

Shikamaru menghela napas (naga), memerhatikan Kasuka yang telanjang bulat di depannya, di kamar mandi lantai 2. Ia tengah memandikan bocah banyak omong itu, ia tak tahan melihat begitu kotornya Kasuka tadi. Dan lagi, jika Kasuka bermain dengan kedua anaknya dalam keadaan kotor begitu, bisa-bisa kerjaannya malah bertambah. Untung saja kedua anak kembar itu sedang tidur, itu yang didengarnya dari Kasuka tadi. Kano dan Kai memang paling bandel jika sudah berurusan dengan hal mandi, lain halnya dengan Kasuka. Padahal tadi Shikamaru mendengar alasan bodoh dari bocah itu tentang mandi sembarangan di rumah orang lain, tapi toh buktinya bocah itu gampang sekali dibujuk untuk mandi. Terlebih lagi ia tak perlu begitu bersusah-payah. Hanya saja, tingkah kegelian Kasuka sedikit menunda proses mandi.

Dalam hati Shikamaru bertanya, _jangan_-_jangan Sasuke juga begini waktu kecilnya_?

"Sabunnya halum!" tukas Kasuka saat Shikamaru menggosok punggungnya. Ia menggeliat geli sesekali.

Shikamaru tersenyum. Ia bangga dengan sabun pilihannya, sabun berbau teh herbal. Sudah bertahun-tahun ia menyukai wangi sabun itu. "Kalau ayahmu suka wangi sabun apa?" tanyanya mengorek informasi.

"Jeluk."

Pantas saja jika Shikamaru berdekatan dengan Sasuke, ia selalu mencium Sasuke, eh, mencium wangi jus begitu. _Lebih bagus lagi jika Sasuke diblender_, pikirnya. Dasar masokis.

"_Daddy_ juga seling memandikanku kalau dia di lumah," ujar Kasuka. Ia menggenggam mainan bebek-bebekan milik Kano, memainkannya.

Shikamaru tidak menyahut, ia ingin cepat-cepat menyelesaikan acara memandikan ini lalu mencuci taplak meja. Tidak lupa membangunkan Kano dan Kai, menyuruh kedua anaknya untuk mandi, mengangkat jemuran, dan menyiapkan makan malam. Ia memikirkan menu makan malam untuk hari ini, dan hampir saja tergelincir begitu mendengar perkataan Kasuka.

"_Daddy_ juga seling memandikan _Mommy_, loh."

_Apa yang sebenarnya kauajarkan pada anakmu ini_, _Sasuke Bodoh_, pikir Shikamaru. Ia geli sendiri membayangkan tingkah orangtua Kasuka di kamar mandi, ia sendiri sering mandi berdua dengan istrinya. Kadang berempat, dengan anak-anaknya.

"Kasuka-_kun_," panggil Shikamaru. Bocah yang dipanggil membalikkan badan, menatapnya. "Tidak boleh membeberkan rahasia rumah tangga."

Kasuka mengernyit, bingung. "Membebelkan lahasia lumah tangga?" ulangnya, pertanda tidak mengerti. Wajah bingungnya mirip sekali dengan Sasuke saat tidak bisa memecahkan soal matematika.

Shikamaru tertawa. "Pokoknya tidak boleh sembarangan bercerita tentang orangtuamu pada orang lain." Ia mengerling.

"_Uncle_ bukan olang lain kok kata _Daddy_ dan _Mommy_. Kata meleka, _Uncle_ itu teman!" Kasuka merentangkan kedua tangan, entah apa maksudnya.

Ia tertegun, diam seribu bahasa. _Sial_,_ Sasuke bisa-bisanya mengatakan hal seperti itu pada anaknya_, batin Shikamaru. Dan lebih sialnya lagi, Kasuka tidak terlihat semenyebalkan seperti yang ia kira. Di matanya terlihat seperti balita kebanyakan, manis dan lucu. Gemas, ia mencubit kedua pipi bocah itu hingga Kasuka mengaduh kesakitan.

"Sakit!" Kasuka memukul-mukulkan bebek-bebekannya tepat ke wajah Shikamaru.

Yeah, masih menyebalkan kok.

"Ada lambut lontok! _Uncle_ botak!"

Sangat menyebalkan.

**###**

Shikamaru bersantai di ruang tamu. Jam baru menunjukkan pukul 7 malam dan ia merasa lelah sekali. Ia telah mencuci taplak, menaruh taplak baru di meja makan, membangunkan kedua anaknya, membereskan kamarnya yang berantakan, mengangkat jemuran, menyapu halaman, menyuruh anak-anaknya mandi, menyiapkan makan malam—serta diganggu Kasuka—dan mencuci piring. Tubuhnya benar-benar telah dimakan usia. Ia merasa bertambah tua tiga kali lipat hari ini.

Ketiga bocah itu tengah sibuk menggambar dan mewarnai di lantai. Shikamaru mengeluarkan sepuntung rokok dari laci di meja di sebelah sofa.

"Ih, _Tou_-_chan_ mau melokok lagi, ya?" tanya Kai. Pipinya menggembung tidak suka.

Shikamaru tidak mengacuhkan anak perempuannya. Ia sedang mencari korek api.

"_Daddy_ bilang, olang pelokok itu cepat mati, loh!" tukas Kasuka, Shikamaru sampai terbatuk mendengarnya.

Kano menambahkan, "Kalau _Kaa_-_chan_ tahu bisa mengamuk nanti."

Shikamaru tidak menghiraukan racauan tiga balita itu. Korek api sudah ia temukan, tinggal menyalakannya saja.

"Aku pulang!"

Wajah Shikamaru memucat, buru-buru dilemparkannya rokok yang belum sempat ia hisap ke pojokan ruang tamu. Ketiga anak sudah bangkit, berlari ke arah pintu depan.

"_Kaa_-_chan_!" teriak Kai dan Kano bersamaan. Mereka memeluk kaki ibu mereka masing-masing.

"_Mommy_!" Kasuka ikut berteriak begitu mengenali sosok ibunya di balik tubuh ibu dari dua sahabatnya, dan memeluk kaki sang ibu.

"Kalian sudah kembali, Ino, Karin." Shikamaru berdiri di ujung lorong, bersandar di dinding.

Ino mengelus kepala kedua anaknya, menunjukkan sekantung plastik di wajah mereka. Kedua anak itu berubah sumringrah dan berjingkrak-jingkrak. Selanjutnya mereka bertiga berjalan melewati Shikamaru, hendak menuju dapur. Ino sempat mengecup bibir suaminya dengan lembut.

"Kasuka-_kun_ tidak bandel, 'kan?" tanya Karin, dijawab dengan sebuah gelengan. Ia menatap Shikamaru lembut, tersenyum sebelum berucap, "Terima kasih, Shika-_kun_."

Shikamaru mengangguk pelan dan balas tersenyum. Senyumnya mendadak lenyap begitu melihat sosok lelaki tinggi memasuki rumahnya, berjongkok sebentar di depan Kasuka.

"_Daddy_!" pekik Kasuka senang. Dipeluknya sang ayah.

Sasuke berdiri setelah menggendong Kasuka. "Hn. Kau pakai baju siapa?"

"Punya Kano-_kun_."

Sasuke menaikkan sebelah alisnya, menatap Shikamaru dengan pandangan bertanya-tanya. Entah mengapa ia jadi punya pikiran untuk mengedip nakal pada lelaki Nara itu.

"Tadi bajunya kotor, jadi kucuci. Mungkin besok Ino bisa mengantarkannya," tukas Shikamaru. Ia jengah dipandangi oleh Sasuke sedemikian rupa.

"Wah, wah. Merepotkanmu, Shika-_kun_." Karin merasa tak enak.

"Tak apa," kata Shikamaru.

Sasuke berjalan mendekati Shikamaru, tangan kanannya memegang sebuah bungkusan kotak. "Ini, kue manju." Ia menyodorkannya tepat di hidung Shikamaru. "Oh, iya. Jangan lupa makan yang paling besar, sengaja kupesan untukmu."

Shikamaru terbengong menatap kotak berisi kue manju itu. Lalu beralih ke wajah serius Sasuke, beralih lagi ke kotak itu, dan begitu seterusnya hingga Kasuka pun ikut bingung melihatnya. "Kau tak perlu repot-repot, Sa—"

"Tanda terima kasih sudah menjaga anakku. Terima kasih, Nara." Sasuke kembali menyodorkan kotak itu hingga menyentuh batang hidung Shikamaru. "Kami pulang dulu," pamitnya begitu memindahtangankan sekotak kue manju itu pada Shikamaru.

"_Bye_-_bye_, _Uncle_!" pamit Kasuka. Ia melambai-lambaikan tangan kirinya di wajah Shikamaru sambil tersenyum lebar. Sepertinya ia senang sekali berada di dekat ayahnya.

Begitu Sasuke dan Kasuka yang dalam gendongan keluar, Karin mengambil sepasang sepatu balita berwarna hitam dari rak sepatu dan melambai pada Shikamaru. "Sampai jumpa, Shika-_kun_. Sampaikan salam pada Ino-_chan_ dan anak-anak, ya," pamitnya. Ia menutup pintu depan begitu ia keluar.

Mata Shikamaru kembali mengamati kotak kue manju di tangannya. Ia membukanya, dan matanya tertumbuk pada sebuah kue manju yang ukurannya paling besar. Ragu, ia berpikiran buruk jika kue manju itu diracuni oleh Sasuke. Tapi mengingat kerja kerasnya seharian menjaga Kasuka, sangat tidak mungkin Sasuke melakukan itu. Sekalipun Sasuke masih bersikap layaknya bajingan padanya, lelaki itu adalah seorang Uchiha yang tahu berterima kasih.

Walaupun masih sedikit ragu, ia bawa masuk juga kue manju itu. "Ada kue manju, nih," ucapnya sembari beranjak ke dapur.

Yah, mungkin Sasuke memang tidak seburuk yang ia kira. Mereka itu teman, bukan?

Shikamaru terlihat begitu senang mendapat bagian paling besar dari oleh-oleh itu. Dengan hati lega ia memulai gigitan pertama, dan mendadak saja wajahnya menegang.

Ada apa gerangan?

.

.

"_Daddy_, _Daddy_. _Uncle_ baik, loh," puji Kasuka. Ia dan orang tuanya baru saja sampai di kediaman Uchiha, ia bergelayutan di bahu Sasuke yang tengah bersantai di sofa di ruang tamu.

"Hn?"

"Iya, _Daddy_! Lain kali aku boleh ke sana lagi, ya, ya, ya?" pinta Kasuka manja. Ia mulai berayun di wajah Sasuke (?).

"Hn."

Kasuka kegirangan, ia mengecup pipi ayahnya. "Aku sayang _Daddy_!"

Karin ikut duduk di sebelah Sasuke, pura-pura memasang wajah kecewa. "Kasuka-_kun_ tidak sayang _Mommy_?"

Kasuka berpindah ke pangkuan ibunya. "Aku juga sayang _Mommy_!" Ia mengecup pipi sang ibu dengan bibir monyong.

Karin tertawa, ia memeluk anak laki-lakinya yang sifatnya lebih ceria dari suaminya, tapi kadar bandelnya hampir sejajar dengan sang suami. "Sasu-_kun_," panggilnya.

"Hn?" Sasuke meringsek maju ikut-ikutan memeluk Karin, Kasuka terhimpit di tengah.

"Kau tidak usil lagi pada Shika-_kun_, 'kan?" tanya Karin.

Sasuke terlihat tengah berpikir sebentar, Kasuka sedang meninju perutnya. "Sedikit." Ia menyeringai nakal sambil membalas pukulan anaknya dengan jurus gelitikan mautnya. "Karin, bisakah kau tidak memanggilnya dengan _suffix_ -_kun_ lagi?" Sasuke memancarkan aura bling-bling dari mata kelamnya, membuat sang istri tak tahan untuk tidak menciuminya.

Sementara itu di kediaman Nara, Ino tengah bingung melihat sang suami yang bolak-balik ke toilet selama setengah jam ini. Ternyata, oh, ternyata. Kue manju bagiannya Shikamaru tidak diisi dengan racun, tapi dengan obat pencahar.

"UCHIHA SIALAN!"

**~Owari~**

**PING**!

Ini _fic_ masih satu truk dengan **Wannabe**, **Tidur**, dan **Berhitung**. #promosiyeah

Shikamaru sama Sasuke ternyata ngejalin hubungan TTM (Teman Tapi Musuh), nih. Tetep aja yang ketiban sial mulu itu si Shikamaru. Abisnya si Sasuke udah sering banget ane jadiin korban penistaan di _fic_ lain (termasuk di **Wannabe**). Sekali aja, nih, dia ga nista. :)


End file.
